Znaczki i pasje/Transkrypt
:Apple Bloom: Dobrze, spójrzmy jak ci idzie malowanie z natury Kettle Corn. :Sweetie Bellee: Cóż, to faktycznie jest krągłe. :Kettle Corn: Mogę do jeszcze zaokrąglić! :Apple Bloom: Obawiam się że już dzisiaj nie starczy czasu. Jutro będziesz próbować dalej. :Kettle Corn: Ale lubię malować kółka. :Scootaloo: Zastanawiając się jaki jest twój największy talent odkryjesz mnóstwo rzeczy które lubisz! Własnie dlatego szukanie swojego znaczka jest takie fajnie! :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm. :Apple Bloom: Przepraszamy was, ale na dziś zamykamy. :Westchnięcie :Scootaloo: Nie wiem czy zdołamy im jutro pomóc, praca na każdym gładkim boczkiem z osobna trwa wieki! :Apple Bloom: Gdyby był jakiś sposób żeby zając się całą grupą na raz. :Sweetie Bellee: To by było super! Szybciej pójdzie a one pomogą sobie nawzajem. :Scootaloo: To tak jak my kiedyś! Ale musimy mieć dużo miejsca żeby pomieścić wszystkie kucyki. :Sweetie Bellee: Miejsce na dworze gdzie można prowadzić różne zajęcia. :Apple Bloom: Czy myślicie o tym o czym ja myślę? :Znaczkowa Liga: Znaczkowe kolonie! :Apple Bloom: Zam takie fajne miejsce, Applejack chodziła tam kiedy była mała. :Scootaloo: Kolonijna przyjaźń! O sorki. Myślałam, że to też krzykniemy razem. :Znaczkowa Liga: śmiech :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Apple Bloom: Uwaga wszystkie gładkie boczki! :Scootaloo: I kucyki towarzyszące! Przyjdźcie na nasze znaczkowe kolonie żeby sprawdzić w czym jesteście naprawdę dobre. :Sweetie Bellee: Połączcie się z innymi gładkimi boczkami i razem sprawdźcie co lubicie robić. :Lektor: Znaczki i pasje. :Okrzyki :Scootaloo: Hej Rumble! :Rumble: O cześć dziewczyny, niestety muszę iść umówiłem się z bratem na ... na coś. :Apple Bloom: Nie ma sprawy tylko chcemy cię zaprosić na nasze znaczkowe kolonie, jutro pierwszy turnus! :Thunderlane: Hej braciszku, co to za papier? :Rumble: Co? O to nic. Chodź ze mną pokaże ci kilka nowych sztuczek! :Scootaloo: Dla wszystkich i dla każdego! Znaczkowe kolonie są dla wszystkich którzy mają gładkie boczki! :Thunderlane: Hmmm... :Apple Bloom: Witajcie drodzy koloniści! :Sweetie Belle: Cieszycie się ze tu jesteście? :Okrzyki :Sweetie Belle: Dla nas to też wielka radość. Na znaczkowych koloniach będziecie mieli to wyboru mnóstwo zajęć! :Apple Bloom: Kajaki! :Scootaloo: Rzut podkową! :Kettle Corn: Malowanie kółek! :Apple Bloom: Czyli moc atrakcji. Ale najważniejsze jest to że będziecie wszystko robić razem. :Scootaloo: Nam do wyszło na dobre. :Thunderlane: Czyli tym dzieciakom też wyjdzie na dobre. :Wow :Rumble: Ja myślałem że będę razem z tobą trenować to pokazów lotniczych Wonderbolts! :Thunterlane: Ja będę trenować akrobacje a ty idziesz na znaczkowe kolonie. :Sweetie Belle: Jak super że jesteś! :Słowa i okrzyki zachwycenia :Skeedaddle: Nie mogę uwierzyć że twój brat jest w Wonderbolts! :Skootaloo: Em a Rainbow Dash to praktycznie moja siostra i ona też jest w Wonderbolts. :Śmiech :Pipsqueak: A znasz Spitfire? :Thunderlane: Wiem że będzie zła jak się spóźnię. Baw się dobrze i spróbuj różnych rzeczy okaże się w czym jesteś dobry. :Okrzyki zachwytu :Apple Bloom: No dobra widzę, że wybrałeś pierwszą dyscyplinę dnia, rzut podkową do celu! :okrzyki :Thunderlane: No chętnie bym został, ale na mnie już czas. Dobrej zabawy! :Dźwięki zachwytu :Sweetie Belle: Zaczynasz Rumble. :Apple Bloom: Podejdź tu i pokaż jak to się robi. :Kettle Corn: Na pewno nie jest tak dobry jak brat. :Rumble: Ups ooo... niestety nie dostanę znaczka za rzut podkową. :Sweetie Belle: Nie przejmuj się tym Rumble, mało kto znajduje swoje powołanie przy pierwszej próbie. :Rumble: Eh nie martwię się. :Scootaloo: Świetnie! Bo jest jeszcze mnóstwo innych rzeczy, znajdziemy coś w czym jesteś dobry. :Okrzyki :Rumble: Ehhh. :Muzyka :Rumble: Ups. :Muzyka :Rumble: Upsik. :Muzyka :Rumble: Ups! :Skeedaddle: Początek i koniec mają po 5 sylab, ale środek ma siedem do jest haiku. :Rumble: Ups. próbowałem wszystkiego muszę powiedzieć bratu że te kolonie nie są dla mnie. :Scootaloo: No co ty Rumble, czy to nie frajda robić różne rzeczy? :Rumble: Nie specjalnie. ::Śmiech :Kettle Corn: Haiku mój znaczek, dowiedziałam się o tym dzięki Skeededdle. :Apple Bloom: I własnie po to są znaczkowe kolonie. :Sweet Apple: Współpraca i pomaganie sobie nawzajem. :Okrzyki :Kettle Corn: Ale mogę tu przychodzić tak? I dalej malować kółka. :Scootaloo: No jasne! Spotkajmy się tu wszyscy jutro rano. :Okrzyki :Sweetie Belle: Wow ..Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już pierwszego dnia mamy znaczek! :Apple Bloom: Tak! Ta kolonia to był super ekstra pomysł. Wszystkie kuce są zadowolone. :Scootaloo: Ehh... Wszystkie kucyki oprócz Rumbl'a, jakoś nic mu nie wychodziło. :Sweetie Belle: Poszukiwanie swojej pasji może być frustrujące, pamiętacie jak długo my zdobywaliśmy nasze znaczki? :Apple Bloom: Ehy ... :Scootaloo: Rumble nie powinien się poddawać dlatego że nie znalazł czegoś w czym jest dobry. :Sweetie Belle: Musimy go przekonać, żeby wrócił i jeszcze raz spróbował! :Znaczkowa Liga: Mm-hmm! :Muzyka :Scootaloo: Hej Rumble! :Rumble: Po co wy tu przyszliście? :Scootaloo: Chcemy cię przeprosić za to, że nie znalazłeś dziś zajęcia dla siebie. :Rumble: Ohh .. nie ważne, dobrze. :Apple Bloom: Nie jest dobrze! To frustrujące i wiemy jak do jest. :Rumble: Nie jestem sfrustrowany. :Scootaloo: Spokojnie. Rozumiemy cię i będziemy ci dalej pomagać. :Sweetie Belle: Wiemy, że dostaniesz swój znaczek. Jak każdy kucyk! :Rumble: Nie chcę niczyjej pomocy! Bo ja po prostu nie potrzebuje znaczka!! :Znaczkowa Liga: CO? :Apple Bloom: Ja chyba mam siano w uszach, po zdawało mi się ze Rumble powiedział. :Rumble: Dobrze słyszałaś! Nie chce mieć żadnego znaczka! :Sweetie Belle: Ohh! Znów to powiedział! :Scootaloo: Nie chcieć mieć znaczka to tak jakby nie chcieć oddychać! :Sweetie Belle: Każdy kucyk do czego jest stworzony. :Rumble: Hym, nie ten kucyk. :Znaczkowa Liga: Dlaczego?! :Rumble: Bo te znaczki są niemądre i .. i każą ci robić jedną rzecz przez całe życie!! :Sweetie Belle: Co ty pleciesz?! Mając znaczek możesz robić wszystko co tylko zachcesz! :Apple Bloom: Tak ! Nasze znaczki mówią o pomaganiu innym kucykom, ale ja nadal lubię robić eliksiry z Zecorą. :Rumble: No i kiedy do ostatnio robiłaś? :Apple Bloom: Em .. to em to było jakoś ... em ostatnio byliśmy zajęte wspieraniem innych. :Rumble: Oo to znaczy robisz to od czego masz swój znaczek, czyli to na co jesteś wskazana do końca życia! :Sweetie Belle: Zgoda może i będziemy temu poświęcać najwięcej czasu, ale jako znaczkowa liga lubimy to. :Rumble: No i bardzo dobrze! Ale ja nie chcę być zaszufladkowany! :Scootaloo: Gładki boczek, który nie chce mieć znaczka! To najdziwniejsze rzecz jaką w życiu słyszałam! :Apple Bloom: Babcia zawsze mówi: ,,Każdy kucyk musi znaleźć swoją podkowę''. :Scootaloo: A może miała na myśli znaleźć swoją drogę? :Apple Bloom: Hym, tak to ma sens. :Sweetie Belle: Trudno uwierzyć że Rumble'owi nie zależy na zdobyciu znaczka, ale nie można go zmuszać. :Scootaloo: I mamy całą kolonie kucyków, które pragną otrzymać znaczki. :Znaczkowa Liga: Mm-hmm. :Muzyka :Rumble: Tak! Nadchodzi on, najszybszy elitarny lotnik Equestri! :Thunderlane: Thunderlane! :Rumble: Eh! A! Chodziło mi o mnie, nie jesteś jedynym pegazem w rodzinie wiesz? :Thunderlane: Sorki braciszku masz rację, kiedyś może będziesz najlepszym lotnikiem w Equestri. Ale na razie popróbuj innych rzeczy. A przy okazji co z twoją kolonią? :Rumble: Pfu kolonia jest dla cieniasów którzy nic nie umieją. :Thunderlane: Super! To będziesz mieć luz, możesz robić wszystko i nie bać się że źle wypadniesz. :Rumble: Nie boję się tego, tylko nie chce znaczka za których z tych bez sensownych zajęć. :Thunderlane: Ale przecież i tak tam jutro wracasz, nie zostaniesz gładkim boczkiem, co nie? :Rumble: Aaa. :Sweetie Belle: No dobrze drodzy znaczkowicze, kończymy robienie dżemu. :Pipsqueak: Ale to jest fajne ! Ale jeszcze nie mam swoje znaczka. Co jeśli w niczym nie jestem dobry? :Scootaloo: Nie dostaniesz znaczka tylko za to, że jesteś w czymś dobry, albo za to, że to lubisz to bardziej skomplikowane. :Kettle Corn: Ja świetnie maluje kółka, ale swój znaczek dostałam za haiku. :Skeeddadle: Które ja lubię ! Ale wciąż mam gładkie boczki jak ty. :Pipsquek: To... nie można dostać znaczka za coś co się lubi? :Apple Bloom: Tego nie powiedzieliśmy. :Rumble: I nie musicie! :Scootaloo: Rumble! Wróciłeś do nas. :Rumble: Powiedź pa malowaniu kółek od teraz będziesz bez przerwy pisaniem haiku. :Kettle Corn: Ale ja lubię kółka ... :Apple Bloom: Daj spokój Rumble urocze znaczki tak nie działają. :Pipsquek: Czyli jak to jest z tymi znaczkami? :Apple Bloom: Mówię po staro-kacykowemu? Chyba wyraziłam się jasno! :[[Blank Flanks Forever]] : Rumble :: „Znaczek – świetna rzecz”, aha! :: Idź precz! :: Czy coś ci daje, trudno rzec :: Bo gdy zjawi ci się znaczek tu :: To, co lubisz, zniknie gdzieś i już! : Kettle Corn: To koniec malowania? : Skeedaddle: Koniec z haiku? : Sweetie Belle: Rumble, dość! To nieprawda! : Rumble :: Masz do węży niezły dryg :: Trudno! :: Pyszne torty pieczesz w mig :: Co zrobić? :: Tyle rzeczy świetnych jest :: Każdy hobby ma :: Ale nagle inaczej grasz :: Kiedy znaczek własny masz :: Gdy bok masz gładki :: Nie wmówią ci nic, bo ty już swoje wiesz :: Gdy bok masz gładki :: Robisz to, co tylko chcesz :: Zbierajcie się i posłuchajcie :: Nieważne znaczki, spokój dajcie :: W końcu więc głową swą rusz :: Kto wolny chce być, niech ma czysty bok i już! : Scootaloo: Znaczki nie muszą cię ograniczać. : Apple Bloom: Pokazują tylko, co umiesz robić. : Pipsqueak: Ale… jeżeli ja nic nie umiem? Te znaczki są takie dziwne! : Obozowicze :: Twój bok :: Twój bok :: Twój bok :: Twój bok : Rumble :: Gdy ci talentu, mówisz, brak : Obozowicze: Tak, no właśnie! : Rumble :: To miej gładki swój bok, o tak! :: I pozostań sobą tak jak ja :: I nagle wszystko świetnie gra :: Posłuchaj po prostu mnie :: I nie rób już więcej sobie źle : i obozowicze :: Gdy bok… : Rumble :: …masz gładki :: Nie wmówią ci nic, bo ty już swoje wiesz : i obozowicze :: Gdy bok… : Rumble :: …masz gładki :: Robisz to, co tylko chcesz :: Zbierajcie się i posłuchajcie : i obozowicze :: Nieważne znaczki… : Rumble :: …spokój dajcie :: W końcu więc głową swą rusz :: Kto wolny chce być, niech ma czysty bok i już! : Rumble: Tak jest, gładkie boki! Macie być z siebie dumni! Nikt wam przecież nie będzie mówił, co możecie robić, a czego nie! Twój bok na zawsze! : Obozowicze :: Twój bok i koniec! :: Twój bok na zawsze już gładki! :: Twój bok i koniec! :: Twój bok na zawsze już gładki! :: Twój bok i koniec! :: Twój bok na zawsze już gładki! : i obozowicze :: Twój bok! :Pipsqueak: Jupi! :Apple Bloom: Ej do kwaśnych jabłek czekaj chwilę Rumble, dokąd ty prowadzisz naszych kolonistów? :Rumble: To nie są wasi koloniści, ja zaczynam nową kolonię. Ci którzy stoją po tej stronie liny do są gładkie boczki na zawsze! :Okrzyki :Scootaloo: Ale e nie ta się być gładkim boczkiem na zawsze. :Obozowicze: Ooo! :Rumble: Właśnie takiej gadki można było się spodziewać od znaczkowej kolonii. I dlatego gładkie boczki chcą mieć miejsce gdzie mogą cieszyć się tym kim są. I doceniać swoją bez znaczkowość, bez ciśnienia aby zdobyć swój znaczek! :okrzyki :Scootaloo: Zaraz, nie rozpędzajcie się kucyki. :Rumble: Gładkie boczki górą! :Obozowicze: Gładkie boczki górą! Gładkie boczki górą! Gładkie boczki górą! :Sweetie Belle: Co tu się stało? :Scootaloo: Czy oni wszyscy zwariowali? :Apple Bloom: : :Sweetie Belle: Nie wiem gdzie popełniliśmy błąd, myślałam że wszyscy dobrze się bawią. :Apple Bloom: Tak, tak było do póki nie pojawił się Rumble i nie narozrabiał. Co teraz robią? :Scootaloo: Wygląda na to że wszystko co chcą. :Sweetie Belle: W sumie to się nie różni od tego co robili tutaj. :Apple Bloom: To po co to wszystko? :Scootaloo: Mówię wam, że to wszystko przez tego Rumbla trzeba go powstrzymać! :Sweetie Belle: Dobra, dziewczyny wrzućmy na luz. Musimy z nim jeszcze raz pogadać. Najważniejsze do zachować spokój. :Sweetie Belle: Twój znaczek czyni cię wyjątkowym! :Rumble: Ale wtłacza cię to małej przegródki! :Sweetie Belle: Wyjątkowość! :Rumble: Nie! :Apple Bloom: Pozwól Sweetie Belle. Zachowałaś spokój wystarczająco długo. :Sweetie Belle: Kettle Corn ... ty zakryłaś swój znaczek! :Kettle Corn: Znowu bez znaczka mam wiele możliwości nie tylko haiku. : :Sweetie Belle: Właśnie haiku powiedziałaś! :Rumble: Nie słuchaj tych kucyków jesteś otwartym pytaniem. Gładkie boczki górą! :Obozowicze: Gładkie boczki górą! : :Pipsqueak: Gładkie boczki górą! Gładkie boczki górą! Wow niezły w tym jesteś. :Skeedaddle: Dzięki! Ooo o nie! A co jeśli dostanę za do znaczek? :Rumble: Będziesz musiał to robić już zawsze! Gładkie boczki koniec z zajęciami które mogą dać wam znaczek! :Sweetie Belle: Znaczkowe kolonie to jest porażka. :Apple Bloom: Nie prawda. To był świetny pomysł, tylko nie udało nam się przekonać, tego, tego Rumbla. :Scootaloo: Może my nie, ale znam kogoś kto jest w stanie to zrobić! : :Thunderlane: Czy dobrze rozumiem mój młodszy brat zepsuł wam znaczkowe kolonie! Na Equestrie jak on to zrobił? :Sweetie Belle: No .. oddech Najpierw nie umiał rzucić podkową, wiosłować, strzelić z łuku, ani rysować, współczuliśmy mu że nic nie podtrawi, ale on teraz wcale nie chcę znaczka po uważa że będzie musiał robić jedną rzecz do końca życia. Rozumiesz?! oddech :Thunderlane: Nie nie rozumiem, Rumble jest w tym wszystkim dobry. :Apple Bloom: No to w ogóle nie ma sensu, chyba że ... specjalne udawał taką fajtłapę! :Thunterlane: Hym .. tego się obawiałem ... :Scootaloo: Znaczy czego? :Thunderlane: Odkąd dostałem się do Wonderbolts Rumble ciągle patrzy jak latam, lub naśladuje mnie. Nie robi nic innego ! Dlatego uznałem że kolonie do super pomysł. :Scootaloo: Nie rozumiem, jeśli Rumble chce zostać Wonderboltsem, co w tym złego? :Thunderlane: Nic a nic, ale teraz niestety on nie chcę nawet próbować innych rzeczy. :Apple Bloom: Jak dla mnie to Rumble wcale się nie boi tego że będzie zaszufladkowany. :Sweetie Belle: Naprawdę? :Apple Bloom: Tak. Ja myślę że on już wybrał szufladkę. Boi się, że dostanie znaczek który mu w tym przeszkodzi. :Pipsqueak: Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć Rumble, ale kolonia gładkie boczki górą jest trochę... :Skeededdle: Nudna. :Rumble: Jak nie chcemy mieć znaczków to nie możemy nic robić. :Skeededdle: A jeśli dostanę znaczek za nudzenie się. :Scootaloo: Uwaga gładkie boczki że znaczkowej kolonii! :Sweetie Belle: Znaczkowa liga ma przyjemność przestawić specjalnego gościa Thunderlane'a! :Thunderlane: Witajcie kucyki to ja! :Apple Bloom: :Skeededdle: Wybacz Rumble, ale znaczki nie ważne nie chcę tego przegapić! : :Muzyka :Apple Bloom: Dobrze moi drodzy. Pora na ostatnią atrakcje dnia. :Sweetie Belle: Czyli tor przeszkód Wonderbolts! Taki jak ten który będzie na najbliższym pokazie. :Scootaloo: Ten jest na ziemi po nie wszyscy mają skrzydła. :Okrzyki :Rumble: Thunterlane a ty nie idziesz na tor? :Thunderlane: Nie, należę do Wonderbolts i mój znaczek pokazuje że szybko latam, ale ja bardzo lubię gotować. :Rumble: Od kiedy? :Thunderlane: W koszarach Wonderbolts mamy dyżury przy gotowaniu. Z początku tego nie lubiłem, ale teraz uwielbiam. Żałuje że nie odkryłem tego wcześniej. :Rumble: Serio? :Thunderlane: No jasne, latanie do dla mnie nie wszystko i założę się że dla ciebie też. : :Kettle Corn: Tor przeszkód frajda lecz bieganie po błocie lepsze niż kółka. : :Apple Bloom: Twoje haiku ładnie to podsumowuje. :Scootaloo: Thunderlane, miał rację że kiedy Rumble zobaczy tor przeszkód do to nas wróci. :Sweetie Belle: Hej Rumble ! Nie byłeś jeszcze na torze przeszkód? :Rumble: Ja dziś gotuję, a na tor może pójdę jutro. :Apple Bloom: :Scootaloo: I nie boisz się już że dostaniesz znaczek? :Rumble: Nie .. już wiem że jestem dobrym lotnikiem to jest u nas rodzinne. Teraz pora się przekonać co jeszcze potrawę robić. :Thunderlane: Hm-hmm. :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Marks and Recreation Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu